


Temptation

by TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau



Category: The Little White Horse - Elizabeth Goudge, The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau/pseuds/TheHypophreniaOfEigengrau
Summary: "I'll see you later, Princess~""Wait..I need to ask you something Robin."Maria never thought she'd be standing in the dark, with the moon shining down on her and the young man in front of her. It was a pretty intriguing sight, in her opinion but so was Robin. The two had snuck out to meet and it was time to leave, but she couldn't. She had other things that interested her.





	Temptation

Maria sighed as finally made her way into the forest. After a long day of being in the protective care of Ms.Heliotrope, She needed the relaxation that her little meet-ups with Robin would usually give her.

The two had been meeting up like this for the last couple of years now without fail. Though it got harder over time as they grew up, especially with the two of them being pressured into finding a spouse. Uncle Benjamin wanted her to find a wealthy, intelligent man while Loveday wanted her to marry a kind boy, that won't quarrel with her. Although, she wasn't the only one stuck in a situation like this; Coeur De Noir wanted Robin to marry a 'submissive women that would bare as many children as was told.' This caused a plentiful of fights, leading Robin to Moonacre manor to calm himself.

"Princess over here." She heard Robin call out to her, forcing her out of her thoughts and to glance at her surroundings.

The two had made it to their special spot, the tree where the Moon princess's shelter was at. As the young female plopped down on the ground carefully, she was joined by Robin. He had a look of displeasure plastered across his pale, slightly dirty face.

"What's wrong? You look upset." Maria exclaimed, observing his behavior. His knees were brought to his chest, while his arms laid casually to his sides as he fiddled with the laces of his shoes.

"It seems I'll be married soon. Father announced that he has found me the perfect wife." Robin mumbled, looking over at the redhaired girl.

"Oh, my...Do you know who she is?" Maria asked, slightly upset. It wasn't that she was jealous nor angry about it. She was distraught on losing her closest friend to some girl, whom would probably have an issue with their relations to one another.

"No, but I just hope it isn't some prude." He exclaimed, throwing his hat to the ground and running his hand through his brown, disheveled curls.

Maria remained silent but rubbed circles on his back for comfort. She was more than speechless; she was at a loss for words due to the situation. It was no secret that she fond of the boy. They were practically inseparable and were closer than anyone would expect.

"What am I going to do?" Robin questioned, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Maria shrugged, "I honestly don't know Robin, but you at least have to give the poor girl a try. Maybe she'll be a perfect match for you."

Robin chuckled dryly. "I highly doubt that."

"Oh. Is there something wrong with her?" She asked, inching closer to the young man.

"I don't know her for starters and knowing my luck..she's probably some spoiled girl." He answered.

Silence washed over between the two teens and they looked up at the night sky.

"I heard you scared away another suitor," Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah. It seems he didn't want to play with Wrolf." Maria giggled before placing her head on Robin's shoulder.

Robin snickered, "I can't believe you'd send a dog to do your bidding."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, glaring up at him.

Instead of responding, the curly haired boy just stared at her. His dark brown eyes trailed down her face, taking in every detail of her slim, yet pale face. She was without a doubt gorgeous, but what really stood out was the emotions she held in her eyes. Especially when she would tell someone off, and get this fiery passion in them, which he couldn't help but love. That's why it was hard for Robin to contain himself sometimes. He no longer held platonic feelings for the red-haired girl. Rather than, his heart would beat rapid at the slightest call of his name or if she'd laugh at one of his god-awful jokes. There were even times where his temptation to ask if he may court her became too unbearable. Although, when this was to happen Robin would just excuse himself from the situation because he knew very well that Maria was too stubborn and intelligent to be tied down to man, whom at one point tried to kill her. Robin bit his lip in frustration before coming to terms with reality.

"Nothing, Princess. I was just implying that you could be pretty scary yourself." He exclaimed, amused.

Maria narrowed her eyes, "I guess that is true but it seems I haven't scared you away yet."

Robin chuckled, "I don't scare easily and I still have a debt to repay to you, Princess."

Her eyes widen softly, becoming suddenly quiet. She was very well aware that Robin still execrated himself over the past events that they shared, but never once did she blame him. He did more than enough to redeem himself and she has reiterated on how she was more than thankful for him. He was her protector, her savior, and her closest friend.

"Robin...if this isn't too bold I'd like to ask you something?" She began, staring at him for a response before she continued.

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion, "Nothing's too bold. What is it?"

Maria took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She knew she was stepping out of boundaries, but he was entitled to know.

"Do you still blame yourself for our first encounter? Because you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault, and you were doing as told. Although I'm very happy we met that way because even though you scared me and threw me in your prison I gained a wonderful, caring person that I wouldn't trade anything in the world for." The girl rambled, unsure of what she was saying.

The boy looked at her, trying to process the outburst from her. 'She wouldn't trade anything for me?' He thought before smiling to himself.

"Ah, you worry too much... But if you must know, I'm aware I shouldn't but it's not as simple as that. I'll always blame myself deep down because there isn't anything I could possibly do that would wash that all away." He exclaimed softly.

'I could think of a few.' Maria thought, eyeing his pale lips, discreetly.

"Then I should be at fault too. For I have scarred your precious hand." She said, looking back up to meet Robin's eyes.

Robin impulse control weakened at her words; She always made him feel safe and loved. This is why it was hard for him to ignore his urges around her. She was the only person that made him like this. So it didn't surprise him when he finally let go and placed his hand firmly on her cheek.

"Listen to me, you had every right to hurt me for that was my original intention with you. If you even think about blaming yourself like that, I may have to set Wrolf on you." He exclaimed.

Maria didn't reply, only looked how close they were to one another. One light push and their lips would have collided. She wondered on her lips would feel on Robin's. If he'd pull her closer by her waist, while his other hand tangled itself in her hair. Suddenly she felt guilt swell up in her stomach.

"It seems I'll be married soon. Father announced that he has found me the perfect wife."

'This would be wrong if I even attempted to kiss Robin. He's to be wed soon.' She thought, before turning her head away to look at the night sky.

Robin noticed how he was leaning in, but how could he be so foolish. "I should be getting back to the castle and you should be getting back too."

While he stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of him, He pretended not to notice Maria's gaze on him. Rather than, He got into his facade of being his 'usual' self.

"I'll see you later, Princess~" He waved to her, then headed towards the direction of the De Noir castle.

"Wait!...I need to ask you something, Robin." Maria called out, quickly getting up.

She headed to him as he turned around, but tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. Maria planted right on Robin's chest, forcing his back to a tree.

"Ow!" She whined, cursing herself for being so clumsy.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Robin asked, worry filling his eyes as he looked down at the girl.

"Y-Yeah, are you?"

Robin nodded, "Just a little pain in my back."

"Sorry." She murmured, looking up at him.

That's when she noticed their position. She never thought she'd be standing in the dark, with the moon shining down on her and the young man in front of her. It was a pretty intriguing sight, in her opinion but so was Robin.

"Don't be." He said, curious since she has yet to move.

Maria could feel her heart begin to race and the adrenaline flood through her body. She took a deep breath before leaning in.

"Forgive me." She mumbled, before connecting her lips with his.

Robin's eyes widened, his hand automatically making their way to her auburn curls while his other wrapped itself around her waist.

The kiss was small, yet passionate and for once the two had felt content because that small peck felt so right to the two.

When the pulled away neither of them could find what to say, yet could tell what the other meant by staring into each other's eyes.

That's when Robin decided to speak up."That was..unexpected."

"I-Uh, Well I-" Maria tried to think of what to say, but came up blank. "I'm sorr-"

Before the young female could finish her lips were being occupied with Robin's for a short moment. As he pulled away, a small grin plastered across his face. "I just had to check to see if this was a dream."

Maria flustered lightly, "I can assure you this is no dream."

Robin placed his hand on her cheek, admiring how the moon illuminated her features so magnificently. "Does this mean you reciprocate my feelings for you?"

Maria raised a brow then responded sarcastically, "No not at all. I'm only smitten with London boys."

"Now's not the time for jokes, Maria." He whispered in her ear, "I need to know."

"If I must be honest, then know that I'm absolutely and utterly infatuated with you, Robin De Noir and I have been for a long time." She exclaimed, feeling her heart as if practically beat itself out of her chest.

Robin grinned, "Then I guess this would be the best time to say that I too have felt the same way."

"But what will we do? Your father is going to marry you off and I am to meet yet another awful suitor tomorrow." Maria said, looking at him as if he'd have a solution.

Robin shrugged, "For now let's not do anything rash and we shall figure this out when the time comes. Now allow me to escort you home. It is too dark now for you to walk alone."

Maria was going to object, but instead just smiled. "Okay."

The two teens made their way east into the direction of Moonacre Manor. Their hands were intertwined as they made short, yet casual conversation. Once they made it, Maria went to leave but was stopped by Robin. He held tightly to her wrist, pulling back into his arms, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight princess." He whispered.

Maria grinned then returned his act of affection with one of her own. She pushed her lips to his cheeks then backed up, "Goodnight My dearest, Robin."

The young female turned and ran into the Manor, feeling absolutely high on love while Robin made his way home himself.

_**XXExtraXX:** _

"It's nice to know we've come to an agreement, Mr.Merryweather. I believe my son will be perfect for your niece." A masculine voice exclaimed, sarcastically.

Benjamin laughed, "I must say. I wouldn't trust else with her, but your boy does seem to be helplessly in love with her."

"It's a shame it took them so long to tell one another."

Coeur De Noir and Benjamin Merryweather watched from a distance as both of the teens walked hand in hand to the manor. They had known for years about the meetups, but nothing would come of them. Yet tonight the returned hand in hand, indicating something happened. The waited a couple of more minutes before getting up.

"I must be on my way, but I'll see you at the wedding." Coeur De Noir exclaimed.

"I'll see you there." Benjamin said, smiling.

 


End file.
